Susurro
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Ese pato era un lunático, que no tenía conciencia lo que esos susurros y esa actitud coqueta provocaban en él. Los susurros del pato eclipsaban esas notas que todas las noches tocaba en ese bar. Pesados, suaves, e inclusive algo divertidos, todos acompañados con esa voz característica. [Este one-shot, es perteneciente a la Semana Bouffone]


**Este one-shot, se podría decir que sucede tras o antes de la película " _¿Quién Engañó a Roger Rabbit?_ "** **. En ese bar, en donde ambos patos se encuentran tocando.**

* * *

 **Susurro**

* * *

No era normal ver a alguien de su calibre en ese lugar. La verdad, era que pocas veces era visto en ese lugar, pero nada decía que no viniera. E inclusive, Mickey una vez lo había acompañado para observar a su mejor amigo, que al igual que ese pato loco, tocaba algunas noches en ese bar.

Se mantuvo en esa zona ensombrecida, teniendo como compañía únicamente una copa de champaña de zanahoria intacto sobre la mesa. La luz se encendió, y la música comenzó a sonar de las teclas de esos dos pianos que comenzaron a tocar en sintonía la melodía alegre y divertida de Franz el interprete favorito del pato, no le sorprendió nada encontrarse con que con la facilidad con la cual lo caracterizaba para esas cosas, el de plumas oscuras comenzó a opacar a su contrincante, mientras burlas torpes hacia su manera de hablar hacia estallar a la multitud en una carcajada sonora.

E inclusive él se encontró riendo al descubrir como una dinamita marca "Acme" hacia explotar aquel piano de cola negro, seguido de un tiro de cañón que fue dado por Donald que termino rompiendo parte del escenario pero no el piano blanco que sin piedad era tocado por las manos hábiles de Daffy que sin parar de gritar como un lunático terminaba la ultima partitura de la canción.

Unos bastones atraparon a ambos patos, antes de una ola de carcajadas se escucharan a su alrededor. Esos patos, eran un par de locura cuando se juntaban y decidían luchar por ver quién era el mejor. E inclusive se sorprendía que el bar este en una sola pieza, considerando que todas los fines de semana los actos de ambos patos se juntaban. Atrapo la zanahoria de su bolsillo y se encamino hacia los camerinos. El ruido de unas cosas romperse seguido de un sonoro grito característico, llego de una de las habitaciones antes que una mancha oscura pasara por su lado atrapándolo de su muñeca con rudeza.

—¡Corre Bugsy!¡Ya hice enojar a ese pato disléxico!— La voz de Donald se escucho, antes de que fuera arrastrado fuera del bar. Corrieron hasta que la música, desde su lugar, no se pudo oír. Una sonrisa alocada cubría su rostro, antes de que él estirara su mano hacia sus orejas.

—Buen trabajo, conejo. Aunque pareces algo cansado— Él mostro una sonrisa ladeada antes de correr a un lado su pico, que debido a los movimientos bruscos se había corrido un poco.

—Es una lástima que no hayas terminado tu acto, Daff— Una expresión sorprendida se poso sobre ese rostro, antes de que un ceño fruncido desfigurara su expresión. Pestañas pesadas se posaron en sus ojos, antes de que su cuerpo se acercara hacia el suyo de manera provocativa.

—¿Acaso viniste a verme a mí, Bugs?— Una afeminada voz que se pisaba la "s", salió de su garganta. Bugs trago con sequedad al sentir como ese pico rosaba sus mejillas levemente. La locura había sido remplazada, por la picardía y un coqueteo sensual. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que eso provocaba en él? Al parecer, no. Ese pato, era un loco, un demente que únicamente le importaba disfrutar a su costa. —Estoy dispuesto a terminar mi acto para ti…Conejo— susurro contra una de sus orejas, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Separo sus labios, dejando la zanahoria caer al suelo con rudeza. Ese susurro pesado, lo había dejado atónito.

—¡Woo~Hoo!— Lo escucho gritar luego de sentir como algo húmedo se posaba sobre sus labios y parte de su mentón. Giro su rostro hacia un lado, hacia una ventana de esa caricaturesca ciudad, donde su reflejo le regalaba unos bigotes y una barba ridícula pintadas en plena cara.

Se giro para encontrarse con la espalda y el cuerpo a lo lejos de Daffy, que soltando una carcajada sonora, como demente, reía lunáticamente dibujando bigotes y barbas patéticas a cualquier peatón que se cruzaba en su camino.

Ese pato era un lunático, que no tenía conciencia lo que esos susurros y esa actitud coqueta provocaban en él. Los susurros del pato eclipsaban esas notas que todas las noches tocaba en ese bar. Pesados, suaves, e inclusive algo divertidos, todos acompañados con esa voz característica. Mordió una de sus zanahorias con rudeza, antes de sonreír levemente con maldad. Ese pato loco, se las pagaría.

* * *

 **¡Y salio el segundo! :3...Gracias por leer y comentar! :)**

 **Nos leemos! C:**

* * *

Looney Tunes © Warner Bros


End file.
